


Kuroko no Gangsta.

by Avatar_Midorima



Category: Gangsta. (Manga), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Angst, Crossover kind of, No Romance, Sad and slightly funny, Social Issues, Violence, just bromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_Midorima/pseuds/Avatar_Midorima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets sometimes slip through the lips of the cursed. Social barriers are crossed and rewritten, as the lives of teenagers change forever. Going against the world<br/>for the sake of someone else isn't an easy thing, especially when it's the right thing to do.  {Am I good at summaries yet?}<br/>*ON BREAK*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko no Gangsta.

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked really hard on this one. Unlike my Fairy Tail AU, this one is going to be more heavy, and be in the usal KnB universe. I have not read the manga (of  
> Gangsta.) I have only seen the anime. I also highly recommend listening to the song "Renegade" Gansta.'s opening song with lyrics before reading, even if you've heard it before. I was listening to it the entire time I wrote this chapter. (XD) You don't have to watch/read Gansta. to understand the plot. Comments are appreciated! Also, Midorima's 'nanodayo' is going to be used as 'in fact' for this. It's easier to use that way, though it doesn't translate to that at all. ALSO, 'Twighlights' are also called 'Tags' don't forget! I'M ALSO SPELLING TWIGHLIGHTS WRONG I KNOW. (It has a set amount of chapters planned)

   

    _"Thus, the final battle was won. What was left of the Twighlights was a very small amount. They were all sent into the Japanese military, and some are allowed to be outside of the base, thanks to the Three Laws, which grant Twighlights more freedom as their own species. However, they also rescrit them, where they live, how they travel, and what public places they're permited in."_ The teacher walked back to her desk. " _Most people have never seen a living Twighlight in their life, since they are so secluded, but it is for the safety of the people. They are murderers by nature."_ She walked over to the board once more. _"They posses inhuman strength, which can be brute strengt, or other advantages. They also rely on medicine to extend their life, Celeber."_ She spelled it out for the class. _"Without it, many Twighlights died as children. Most live into their 20s or 30s with the medicine taken regularly."_ The bell rings. _"Ok class, you are all dismissed for the day. Please report straight to your afterschool activity or exit the building. We are going to have a Twighlight Invasion Drill."_ Everyone starts leaving th classroom, Aomine scoffs. _"Aomine-san, we should hurry to practice."_ Sakurai turns to him. _"Huh? Oh, class is already over."_ He stretches out his limbs, slings his bag over his shoulder as he exits the classroom. _"Class is as boring as ever..."_

 

      _"Nice pass, Kuroko!"_ Kagami dunks the ball as usual, then flashes the seniors a smug grin. _"Ok! Gather around, everyone!"_ The Serin team was looking good, the year was coming to an end after the successful Winter Cup. The schools had agreed to let them use the gyms as they please until the end of the year, so Kaijo, Shutoku, Touou, and Serin agreed to continue having practice games, and even organized their own schedueles. _"Our first practice game is against Shutoku! We'll have to keep working on our counter measure for Midorima and Takao's dual shot!" "Yes!" everyone shouted. "As long as we're clear,"_ Riko continued, _"we have to end pratice here, we have a Twighlight drill again." "When is it going to be safe in the city again?"_ Furihata sighed. _"It is unclear why these Twighlights are rampaging."_ the Coach answered. _"It has something to do with the recent gang fights, but they don't concern us." "Yeah, Furihata. All we have to do is avoid those monsters until they're stopped."_ Hyuuga finished. _"Kuroko, wanna hit Maji after this?"_ Kagami looked over at the phantom. He looked pretty unfocused, like he wasn't listening to the coach. _"Oy, Kuroko!" "Yes, Kagami-kun?" "Gezz, what's up with you today?" "Bakagami's right."_ The coach walked over to them. _"You've seem pretty tired lately. Are you getting enough sleep?" "Yes, Coach. I've been doing fine. My part time job has just been running later than usual." "Oh, that job you have at..which store again?_ Kagami asked. "Just a grocery store just outside of the city." he asnwered quickly. No one seemed to notice. The Twighlight alarm blared, and the team gathered outside, and crouched behind their designated bushes. _"This method is ridiculous.."_ Kagami muttered. Hyuuga hit him on the head with his fist. _"Idiot, it's better than getting chopped to pieces. No human can stand up to them." "At least some of them aid humans."_ Kuroko added. _"And if they didn't, we'd all be dead." "Relax, Hyuuga."_ Kiyoshi intervened. _"It's none of our business. The government is handling them as best as they can."_ Everyone went silent. Speaking about the Twighlights was not encouraged and most people hated them. They ran around and killed themselves and others, causing mayhem and destruction. It was a touchy subject. _"It seems the drill is over now."_ Kuroko whispered. _"Shall we return to the gym?"_

       

      _"Whew, that was close guys! I thought I was a goner!"_ Takao put his hand to his forehead in a dramatic manor. _"Shut up, Takao. It's just a drill, in fact." "Yeah, but I have my supply of pinapples should we get attacked."_ Miyaji said confindently _."Please don't say that with a straight face.."_ Kimura commented. _"But maybe fruit is their secret weakness!"_ Takao joked. Midorima barely resisted the urge to face palm. They reached the gym and started packing their things. _'So when am I going to get to see where you live, Shin-chan?"_ Takao randomly asked on their way home. _"Dropping my off on the corner is just fine, in fact." "Yeah, but I want to meet your family! I bet they all have crazy grass-hair like you do, right?"_ Midorima scowled deeply. _"It's not 'crazy grass-hair' in fact. It's..unusual, yes, but-" "Do you have parents, or grandparents like Kiyoshi-senpai from Serin? Or maybe your uncles and aunts rasied you? Or maybe your adopted!"_ Midorima was growing tired of this. He brought it up almost every day, and Midorima was exhausted from work, school, and practice. _"YES TAKAO, I'm..adopted."_ Takao stopped pedaling and turned to him. _"..Really?"_ he asked like he didn't believe him. It wasn't EXACTLY a lie. _"Yes." "Oh, what's your family like?"_ Midorima figured that Takao wouldn't stop until he had been given enough details. _"I have a..father. No mother, in fact." "I'm sorry to hear."_ Takao continued pedaling. 'I never had a mother to lose.' Midorima thought to himself bitterly. _"Any siblings?"_ At least Takao had finally calmed down. _"Not anymore."_ 'Shit.' Midorima thought. He shouldn't have said that. He doesn't want Takao's pity. 'Curse Takao, and him being easy to talk to!' "Takao's pedaling slowed once more. _"Did your sibling.."_ he hesitated. _"pass?" "Yes, a long time ago in fact." "....I'm sorry, Shin-chan."_ Midorima grunted and looked to the side. The rest of the ride was silent.

         

        _"So, everyone is to be present at each team's match."_ Kaijo's coach finished his explanation to the team in the locker room. _"Neh, Kasamatsu-senpai!"_ Kise bounced over to him. _"Who do you think is going to win? Kurokochii beat Midorimachii before, but now Midorimachii and the hawk guy have that crazy new shot!"_ Kasamatsu grunted in response. _"You're not even listening to me, senpai!"_ Kise whined. The captain finished packing his things and turned to the team, the coach had exited the room already. _"I'm actually surprised they're allowing us to hold our own games even though the season had ended. Not to mention the Twighlight atttacks.." "Oh don't worry about that, Kasamatsu-senpai!"_ Kise chirped. _"They're giving us 2 Twighlight guards from the military police_ ~~{Author didn't steal that from SnK nope}~~ _like they do ever official event!"_ The rest of the team looked uneasy, Kise's facade faded for a moment. His teammate weren't this scared of the Tags, right? 'Right?' he asked himself. _"So let's place our bets now, everyone!"_ he surprised the team with his loud shout. _"Is Serin or Shutoku going to win?!?"_ Most ended up voting Serin, then the team practice ended. Kise walked home that day with a sick feeling in his stomach.  'Things have just been so crazy lately..is everyone going to be safe?' He shook his head. 'Don't be an idiot, me! If things go wrong, we have Midorimachii, and you, and Kurokochii, and even Aominechhii! No one is going to-' _"Oy, Kise!"_ Katsumatsu startled him out of his thoughts. _"Hey Katsumatsu-senpai, what's up?"_ Katsumatsu hesitated _. "Are you...ok?"_ Kise waited for more, but Katsumatsu just stared at him. _"Oh, uhh, of course senpai! I'm excited to play more basketball with all of youuuu!"_ Katsumatsu just siged. 'He's hiding something.' Reading Kise was hard for most people to do, but he couldn't fool his senpai. _"Hey listen, if your concerned about the Twighlights or something.." "WHAT?? Of course not!"_ Kise was honestly shocked. _"I said before that we'd be fine, right? You worry to much!" "Idiot!"_ he kicked Kise to the curb _. "OWW, THAT HURTS-" "IT'S MY JOB TO WORRY, I'M THE CAPTAIN, GOT IT?" "Yes, senpai.."_ Kise whined. _"See you tomorrow, at the match." "Alrighty, bye Katsumatsu-senpai! Have a safe trip home!"_

**Author's Note:**

> YAY DRAMATIC SET UP BEGINNING CHAPTER! Comment what you think so far! About the story, characterization, or writing style!


End file.
